39 Clues Reality Show
by Northernlight24
Summary: What happens when the 39 Clue Characters all compete in a game show?  CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

**I have most of the thing typed out, most of the chapters (well, I have 10, there might be more). So if I get enough reviews and enough people looking at this thing, I will continue updating once a week. But if I don't get enough of the two, this story is gone.**

**Introductions and Pretest  
><strong>

Contestants: Sinead Starling, Hamilton Holt, Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian and Natalie Kabra, Jonah Wizard

Host: Now, the contestants for this new reality show, a new concept featuring the use of athleticism, brains, and talents, are aged 13 to 20. Do you mind taking a little of your time to introduce yourselves?

Sinead: Sure, I will go first!

Host: Go ahead.

Sinead: I'm a really smart person in my opinion, and I'm the top student of the state. I also won the State Science Fair for 2 years straight! I also won an inventing competition for inventing a lacrosse stick (sorry, remembered that the Starlings looked like Ivy League Lacrosse Team in the first book) that could be broken up into pieces and reassembled!

Hamilton: (Rolls eyes) Big deal….

Host: Those are quite some accomplishments. I'm sure you will use your brains wisely in this game.

Audience: Cheer!

Host: Next?

Ian Kabra: I will. (Takes the mike). Those talents are fine and dandy, but nothing beats charm and good looks when I'm trying to bribe….. um…. Persuade some people in this show. I'm also very smart; didn't you hear I won the London writing championship? I'm also very athletic….. Did you know I'm a master in polo? I also had lunch with the queen a few weeks ago.

Natalie Kabra: We are super rich. You might not believe how many those foolish old women… I mean our wise customers….. Are interested in the yucky…. I mean fabulous paintings that Ian sell.

Host: Really? Ian Kabra, you are certainly a fine young man. Natalie Kabra…. Ummm… you are a great sister, probably. Ian, I would say you are a favorite to win.

All the contestants except Ian: (Looks annoyed, especially Sinead and Natalie)

Host: Next?

Hamilton Holt: Hand me the mic. Ian, you might be a master at polo, but I'm the master a t all the IMPORTANT sports.

Ian Kabra: Are you saying polo isn't-

Hamilton Holt: I can actually climb up Mt. Everest, thank you, and I am the best athlete to ever step in Iowa. Maybe except for my dad. And I'm not much of a dunce that you think I am.

Host: (Sinead and Natalie are losers; Hamilton and Ian are shaping out to be top dogs…)

Dan Cahill: Me next. I can beat you all, because I have a good memory. Really good memory.

Amy Cahill: We aren't talented at anything, but we are very well rounded. Dan with his memory, me with the information I can provide.

Audience: Cheer!

Host: (Of course they're cheering, it seems like they will be the underdogs!)

Jonah Wizard: Yo, yo, yo, hand me the mic.

Audience: Scream (like in Diary of the Wimpy Kid)!

Host: I see we have a celebrity!

Jonah Wizard: Got it. What's better than being famous and rich? I'm also mega-talented….

Dan Cahill: Famous and Rich? Yeah. Talented? No.

Audience: Boo!

Jonah Wizard: Thanks for the love. I will win this for sure.

Audience: Cheer! (A wild girl fan tries to jump out of the crowd to leap on to Jonah, but Jonah ducks and the girl crashed into cameras)

Audience: Ouch…. (The girl and two cameramen were carted away)

Jonah Wizard: These people are crazy…..

Host: I see. Now that the contestants have introduced themselves, let's move onto our first game, which is a pretest to prepare the contestants of what to come!

Host: For people who don't know, this is a show that the contestants will need to use their heads, talents, and athleticism on, and the contestants who get the least points for two straight weeks will be kicked off the show until one last man is standing. So let's roll!

Audience: Cheer!

Camera fades to black, after commercial…..

Host: We are at the survival course!

Host: Each team will compete in a course full of mud pits, rope course

Ian Kabra: I don't have much luck at those….

Host: tire sprinting, tower climbing

Hamilton Holt: Sounds like a race for me

Host: and in the end a test, which will test your knowledge and your talents.

Jonah Wizard: Got that covered.

Host: For the teams that have more than one member, you will choose one member to compete, to make it fair.

Natalie Kabra: You go, Ian, I don't want to get dirty!

Ian Kabra: …..

Natalie Kabra: I will take that as a yes.

Dan Cahill: Don't say anything, Amy, I'm going. Time to prove I'm the master of this!

Amy Cahill: Whatever and I knew you were going up.

Hamilton Holt: I'm going to win. Most of this is a Tomas job anyways…. Rock climbing? My favorite.

Sinead Starling: We Ekats might not be the best athletes, but we always have a surprise up our sleeves, you just watch.

Dan Cahill: You got the surprise thing from Alistair, didn't you?

Sinead Starling: …

Jonah Wizard: I hate this thing under the bag, this is for me to win, y'all.

All the competitors: You don't have talent.

Jonah Wizard: That hurt, yo…..

Host: Now that things have settled down, let us start the pre race.

Host: Ref, you ready?

Referee: Before we start-

Dan Cahill: Start Already!

Referee: (Ignoring Dan) there are some rules. The teams will go at separate times, so you better choose your orders. The winner will be the team that took the least time completing the course.

Dan Cahill: First

Ian Kabra: Second

Sinead Starling: Third

Jonah Wizard: Fourth

Hamilton Holt: Last. Because I'm the best.

Referee: So Dan Cahill, you will go in 10

Dan Cahill: (Hurriedly gets into position)

Referee: 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!

* * *

><p><strong>I like the script format (cause I'm an actor), and I'm going to keep it. Also review! Give your thoughts, some suggestions (even thought I've written most of it, I could always make some changes, minor or major), etc. As always, constructive criticism is allowed. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is one of the bad chapters of the fanfic, but I hope you still have fun reading it. And the format I'm going to do it is 1st week: Warm-Up Week, then 2nd week: Rest Week, and finally, the 3rd week: Elimination Week, where we take the person with the lowest score for the Warm-Up week and the Elimination week combined and kick them out. And then it's going to start over like that again and again until we get the last man standing.  
><strong>

**The first (maybe) and the second (definitely) elimination will be huge shockers, I will give you that.**

**And why does every reading the book thing here have the guy/girl that makes the characters read the book high tech and insane? And smart? And etc.?**

**I just decided to update the very next day, because, I'm probably not going to update at all until the next Monday, as I'm gonna be focusing on my other story, and I'm going to be in Switzerland and Austria until then. I know I'm fluent in German, but the dialects are so different here! Hopefully, things will clear up when I go to Germany next Tuesday.  
><strong>

**Pretest**

As Dan starts…

Natalie Kabra: (Trips Dan as he runs)

Dan Cahill: Not fair, Cobra!

Dan Cahill: (throws mud on Natalie's designer dress)

Natalie Kabra: That was 10,000 sterling pounds!

Dan Cahill: (Ignoring Natalie)

Host: Dan Cahill is going at super speed, folks!

Dan is indeed doing pretty well. He never tripped on the tire course, jumped clear of the mud pits, and aced the rope course. But rock climbing is one thing that he isn't good at….

Dan Cahill: Rock climbing! Give me the gear, and hurry!

Crew: (Straps Dan in)

Dan Cahill: (Takes about three steps) Whoa!

Host: It seems like Dan is having a little trouble with the Rock Climbing! He only spent 3 minutes on the first 4 courses, but he has already spent 2 minutes alone on this one!

Hamilton Holt: Yawn….

Dan Cahill: (After 3 more minutes) I finally did it! I finished, right?

Host: Not really, Dan. This show, I forgot to mention, was arranged by your family. So this part, will test your talents and knowledge.

Referee: Take the ladder down on the front of you, and follow me. Stop the time for now!

Timer: Stops at 8:07

Dan Cahill: Is this supposed to be the remake of the gauntlet? Please.

Host: Something very similar.

Host: This will be harder.

Dan Cahill: I'm up for the challenge: I'm ready.

Referee: Start the time again.

Automated Voice (Who we shall call Tim): First Question: Name the Five Cahill Branches.

Dan Cahill: Easy! Ekaterina, Tomas, Madrigal, Janus, and Lucian.

Tim: Correct!

And it went on like that…. You get my point.

Dan Cahill ended up finishing in 15 minutes and 5 seconds.

Ian Kabra: Step aside, it's my turn.

To make a long story short, Ian excelled. Except for the Rope Course, he failed. Bad.

He ended up with 12 minutes and 14 seconds.

Ian Kabra: I'm covered in mud…. Of victory!

Dan Cahill: Ahh!

Sinead Starling: My turn. I always have a surprise up my sleeves…

Dan Cahill: I get it already, hurry up!

Sinead Starling: Fine.

Sinead was the best one so far. She never crashed, except in one question, which asked to name 3 madrigal members. Fortunately, she remembered Amy Cahill, Grace Cahill, and Dan Cahill. She finished in 8 minutes and 4 seconds.

Ian Kabra: Kabras never lose!

Dan Cahill: I might end up at last…

Host: Don't worry, Dan, Natalie and Amy will get the last spot. Remember, they didn't participate.

Natalie Kabra: That's not fair!

Amy Cahill: Seriously?

Dan Cahill: YES! IN YOUR FACE, COBRA! …

Dan Cahill: Sorry, Amy…..

Jonah Wizard: Get me rolling, Host.

Jonah Wizard, unfortunately, was not athletic. He failed at the rope course, the rock climbing, tripped on the tires, and didn't manage to get clear of the mud pits. But he aced the quiz with flying colors. His minutes? 19 minutes and 0 seconds.

Audience: BOOOO!

Newcaster: Breaking News! Jonah Wizard's sales dropped 20%, as fans now call him a "sissy."

Jonah Wizard: Show me some love!

Hamilton Holt: Step aside, loser. Let's go!

Hamilton obviously got past the athletic part with ease, but he stumbled on the quiz. His minutes: 11 minutes and 27 seconds.

Host: For the rankings, Sinead Starling surprisingly-

Sinead: Hmph!

Host: got in first place. Hamilton Holt excelled, and got in at 2nd place. Ian Kabra did pretty well and got in at 3rd. Dan Cahill was better than average and got in at 4th. Jonah Wizard flunked and got in at 5th.

Host: Amy Cahill will be at 6th place and Natalie Kabra will be at 7th place!

Natalie Kabra: What? Why?

Host: Alphabetical order, Natalie…. So sorry….

Natalie Kabra: I will sue this show. I will sue you! It will be the end of you! (Keeps going with words that shouldn't be uttered by an 11 year old)

Host: (Ignoring Natalie's tirade) And that's all!

Host: As prize of being first, Sinead Starling will get to sleep in a 5 star hotel worth nearly $2000 dollars. She will also get resources she can use along the way.

Host: I might add that the resources that go to Sinead will not be offered to anybody else from now on.

Jonah Wizard: What? I demand exclusive material!

Host: In addition to that, she will also be allowed to boss around the other competitors for the next week. This will not be given to competitors from now on.

Host: On a side note, the resources will be,

-Help from a friend.

-Money she can have to buy things on the grounds so she won't have to eat disgusting food.

-New set of clothes.

-A buffet when she wants it.

-A free pass from one competition next week

-Access to technology for a day.

Host: That's it.

Sinead Starling: I get all that… Thank you!

Natalie Kabra: Could I please have that clothes thing? I would give you and your brothers 1 million dollars…

Sinead Starling: No.

Random Narrator: So, while Sinead got to sleep in a 5 star hotel (kind of like the Plaza Hotel in Home Alone 2), the rest of the crew got to sleep in a cabin. A cabin crawling with ants and infested by roaches and flies. Natalie and Ian stayed up all night complaining. Jonah Wizard was also very bothered. Hamilton Holt didn't get bothered at all; he said some campsites are worse. Dan and Amy just toughed it out, by sleeping on top of their sleeping bag and curling up into a ball. In anyways, it was a very rough night.

Random Narrator: 'Till Next Week….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heading to Germany tomorrow. Switzerland and Austria's been great. Anyways, I know 4 languages. Which should I learn next: Italian, French, or Hebrew (looks really hard though)? My parents say that next summer and next winter combined, they are sending me to Italy, France, Israel, and Korea (Yeah, I go there every year, my hometown).**

**Anyways, read and review! And there's definitely going to be a surprise for the second elimination...**

**Anyways, on a side note, once this story hits 5-7 chapters, I'm gonna do a 39 Clues: Facebook (Not word to word, really ooc, some things that the character would never say), or 39 Clues funniest Home Videos.**

**For people actually reading this (yeah, I'm not the most popular author here..), there will be Amy/Ian for about a week later on... Just keep that in mind.  
><strong>

**Rest Week**

Host: Welcome back to _THE REALITY SHOW_.

Host: We have a new competitor joining us today, as he insisted, and maybe gave us money, to join!

Host: His name is Ned Starling!

Sinead Starling: (Coming out to the set) What are you doing here, Ned?

Ned Starling: I'm joining you today, to help you!

Sinead Starling: Ugh! You recently had your surgery! The producers must know that! What did you do, bribe!

Ned Starling: (Whistles and finds and interest in his shoe laces)

Sinead Starling: I will just have to cope with you then….

Host: Ned, you are in 8th place!

Ned Starling: That's fine, I will bounce back using my super smart brain!

Hamilton Holt: What's up, host… why is he here?

Host: Guys, meet your new competitor!

Hamilton Holt: I'm the only one here….

Host: (To producer) Wake all of them up!

Producer with a bullhorn: Wake up!

Dan Cahill: Can't we just enjoy a good day of rest?

Host: I woke you all up to introduce to a new competitor, Ned Starling!

Jonah Wizard: What's up, but I'm gonna get rid of you in two weeks in elimination week!

Ned Starling: Heard you got 20 minutes on a course, really? I heard even your dad Broderick is mad at you!

Jonah Wizard: Is he?

Ian Kabra: Looks like another opponent, Natalie.

Natalie Kabra: He is so dead.

Ned Starling: (Trying to be smooth but yet failing): Ladies, meet your new champ!

Amy Cahill: Eww….

Sinead Starling: Ned, as much as I like you, I want to punch you right now.

Host: (Whispering under his breath) Not getting out to a good start is he now….

Breakfast….

Dan Cahill: Oh god, what is this stuff? Is there mold on the bread?

Natalie Kabra: I refuse to eat this stuff

Ian Kabra: Me too!

Hamilton Holt: Better than what I usually get on a campsite meal, eat up!

Jonah Wizard: You're actually eating this? Well, it can't be too bad…

Jonah Wizard: (Takes a bite, chokes, then brightens) It's pretty good!

Dan Cahill: It actually is!

Ian Kabra: (Takes a bite, gags) I'm not eating this stuff. It's disgusting in my opinion.

Sinead Starling: Host, can I have that money option now?

Host: Here's your $500.

Sinead Starling: Yes!

Sinead Starling: It's bound to last me a couple weeks at most!

Natalie Kabra: Please can I have some of the money?

Sinead Starling: No.

Natalie Kabra: **** you to the deepest corner of ****

Ian Kabra: Watch the language!

Dan Cahill: Did a Kabra just say that?

Sinead Starling: Anyways, I'm going to get something from the vending.

Lunch….

Ian Kabra: Are those dead worms in the spaghetti?

Sinead Starling: Once, again, I'm getting something from the vending machine.

Hamilton Holt: Even I'm not eating that.

Ned Starling: Sinead, I'm going with you.

Dan Cahill: Lucky….

After Lunch:

Hamilton Holt: Guys, I'm going to play basketball soon, anybody want to come.

Dan Cahill: Me, one on one let's go.

Jonah Wizard: I'm going to use the auditorium to practice for a song.

Ian Kabra: Natalie and I will be in the cabin.

Amy Cahill: Sinead and I will be going to the forest to learn the landscape.

After respective exercise….

Amy Cahill and Sinead Starling: (Walking back in to the cabin): Ian and Natalie, what are you doing?

Ian Kabra: Um…. Nothing?

Natalie Kabra: Yes, nothing at all.

Sinead Starling: What do you have behind your back?

Ian Kabra: This spray can? This is for painting the room!

Amy Cahill: Then spray it!

Ian Kabra: Is that really necessary?

Amy Cahill: Yes

Ian Kabra: (Spray)

Sinead Starling: No color or no smell?

Sinead Starling: That's not poison is it?

Ian Kabra: Ah, that's a bit complicated….

Ian Kabra: Natalie and I will tell you if you can keep this a secret, deal?

Amy Cahill: Deal

Ian Kabra: I see everybody else in the distance, so I will keep this short and fast.

Natalie Kabra: This is a chemical mixture that will make the affected person sluggish and tired. We sprayed it on to Ned's bed because we really don't want him here.

Ian Kabra: The affect lasts for a month.

Sinead Starling: As much as I hate to say this, I want him out. He's been bugging me all day about how he came on the show to help me when I don't need help. He's been hogging my money.

Amy Cahill: Nobody seems to like him here.

Sinead Starling: Why couldn't he take the course in Israel, or to that transfer thing in Korea or China, or tour Europe?

Then the door burst open, and everybody filed in. Ned quickly jumped in, and snored.

Amy Cahill: Even when he wakes up, he will end up feeling tired?

Ian Kabra: Yes.

Dan Cahill: Hey Kabra, what are you talking about?

Jonah Wizard: Yeah, what are you talking about?

Ian Kabra: Guess we will just have to tell everyone. Guys, huddle.

Dinner….

Ned Starling: Why do I feel so drowsy?

Sinead Starling: It's okay, Ned. It's probably because it's your first day.

Ned Starling: You're probably right; I will feel better by next week when competition rolls around.

Jonah Wizard: Yo, Ned, feeling better?

Dan Cahill: You will get better!

Ian Kabra: I hope you will be well enough by next week.

Ned Starling: Why is everybody so nice all of a sudden?

Host: Dinner time!

Everybody: …..

Host: Come on, since this is supposed to be a fun day! Rest Week. So, as a celebration for the first rest week, I have prepared a banquet.

Everybody: YES!

Host: This will be the only banquet of this whole season, so eat up! And then you will go back to eating dirt food again!

Everybody: Ugh…

Host: Anyways, as celebration, famous singers will sing for us.

Jonah Wizard: Who?

Host: Lady Gaga, Christina Aguilera, Bruno Mars, Taio Cruz, and Justin Bieber.

Jonah Wizard: Are you serious! Justin Bieber! That guys a Vesper. He's been trying to put Janus out of business!

Everybody stared….

Newcaster: Justin Bieber's sales went up 25% after Jonah Wizard's crazed rant. Jonah Wizard's figures, meanwhile, are slipping and slipping.

Meanwhile at camp….

The competitors mightily enjoyed the banquet, which had as Ian and Natalie claimed, "World Class Filet Mignon, Grilled Salmon, Fresh Salad, etc." It was a very tasty dinner. Everybody was happy, and Jonah Wizard said, "The food is off the chain, yo."

They even enjoyed the music performance, but Jonah was booing Justin Bieber very loudly, and Justin just stared at him with annoyance and amusement.

Overall, it was a good night.

Everybody went off to bed with feeling good, and they all said good night, and turned the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I'm not going to do every day of the rest week, just fill the blanks will your mind. Review Please! I will be updating again on Wednesday, when it's rest day after a train ride from Vienna to Berlin, and after a busy week of looking around Austria and Switzerland.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the teams, I had the choice of:**

**Dan and Hamilton, Natalie and Amy, Ian and Jonah, and Sinead and Ned OR**

**Dan and Ned, Amy and Ian, Jonah and Natalie (Not a good one by any chance, clothes selection), or Sinead and Hamilton.**

**I chose the first one, simply with the help of a reviewer and myself.**

**Ah, for relationships, I can at least support Ian and Amy, but whoever invented Natalie and Dan AND Jonah and Amy needs to see a therapist.**

**Anyways, I'm not into relationships. **

**Expect the next update to be in a week. **

**PS. I couldn't think of a lot of thing for this one. I'm going to brainstorm a lot over the next couple of days. Also, I would really appreciate ideas.  
><strong>

**Elimination Week**

Host: Welcome back to _The Reality Show._

Host: Justin Bieber has agreed to join the competition!

Host: The competitors are now aware of the move and…. What's that screaming?

Producer: Sounds like Justin Bieber. Nobody else can make that high pitched screaming, even the other girls.

Host: What's going on?

Medic: Justin Bieber's out cold with a concussion, apparently. How that happened, we don't know.

Jonah Wizard: (Behind a bush, watching)

Medic: Justin Bieber's going to have to leave sir.

Host: Looks like 2 hrs into the show, Justin Bieber is out!

Somewhere miles away…

Newcaster: Justin Bieber's sales have plummeted, as fans now call him a chicken for not lasting long. Jonah Wizard's sale, have boosted.

Justin Bieber: (Suddenly waking) Jonah Wizard did this. He shot me with a dart gun and stabbed me with a syringe…

Medic: Definite concussion. Hallucination is evident.

Few hours later…..

Ian Kabra: You took out Justin Bieber, huh….

Jonah Wizard: Nothing to do with it… (Whistling)

Ian Kabra: You could never be a Lucian, what a bad liar you are.

Host: Come out, come out, Elimination week!

Dan Cahill: time to show who's the true master….

A few minutes later….

Host: Are you ready for your first assignment?

Competitors: YES WE ARE!

Host: Since this is your first week, the show will go easy on you. In every other week, there will be at least 2 challenges, and up to 3 or 4.

Host: But this week, you will only get one assignment.

Host: Your challenge is simple. You will all be sent out in to our deep forest, with nothing but water, compass, and a map.

Host: Following the map and using the compass, you will clear the forest and reach our new campsite for the night. If you don't make it, well, you will sleep in the forest.

Host: Anyways, you will be paired into teams! It might not be the person you want to be with, or it might be. So don't complain!

Host: Dan and Hamilton!

Dan smiled, this was going to be good…

Host: Natalie and Amy!

Natalie Kabra: What? You expect me to be with a peasant?

Amy Cahill: What? You expect me to be… with… HER?

Host: Ian and Jonah!

Ian Kabra: Better than Ned Starling, I suppose. But I also suppose it could have been a better teammate.

Jonah Wizard: ….

Host: Sinead Starling and Ned Starling!

Sinead Starling: Well, I guess it's good to be with my own sibling, but he's decapitated….

Ned Starling: I guess Sinead won't let me down though….

Host: So on your mark, Ready, Set, Go!

Ian Kabra: (Grabs Amy on the shoulder) Amy, wait. I got to tell you something important.

Fangirls (Not naming who): (Obsessively watching from a nearby bush) OMG OMG! This is the moment we've been dreaming for our whole entire life!

Jonah Wizard: (Grabs Ian by the arm) Let's go, let's go!

Natalie Kabra: (Grabs Amy by the arm) We don't have all the time in the world you know.

Fangirls: Aww…..

Dan and Hamilton:

Dan Cahill: I think we're going to finish first, don't you think?

Hamilton Holt: You're absolutely right. I've been clearing jungles and forests with a map and a compass for the last ten years.

Hamilton Holt: I got the directions, you keep track of where we passed, and you keep the map. I will have the compass.

Dan Cahill: Roger that.

Natalie and Amy:

Natalie Kabra: Why am I traveling with a peasant?

Amy Cahill: (Ignoring) You will be on the lookout, and I will keep control of the map and the compass.

Ian and Jonah:

Ian Kabra: You Janus are no good at doing this stuff. I will do everything. Jonah… um…. You can be on the lookout.

Jonah Wizard: Janus are no good at this? Lucians are no good at this! Give me the compass!

Sinead and Ned:

Sinead Starling: Ned, wake up!

Ned Starling: What?

Sinead Starling: We are 5 minutes into this competition, and you are already falling asleep!

Ned Starling: Why do I keep falling asleep?

Dan and Hamilton:

Hamilton Holt: Show me the map. (Looks over) We got this one in the bag. I've already figured out the symbols and the directions. Ah, the joy of being a Tomas.

Hamilton Holt: 100 steps north, 500 steps northeast, then 200 steps east, then 100 steps to the north, and finally, 50 steps to the west. That should be it.

Dan Cahill: I seriously doubt that any other team knows this, so we got this one. I heard they have a TV where we can watch the other people's progress. So let's hurry.

In 30 minutes, they were done.

But what about the other teams, we shall find out.

Natalie and Amy:

Natalie Kabra: You useless piece of space. The host just announced that Dan and Hamilton already finished. We haven't even figured out the map!

Amy Cahill: What about you? I mean, you were trained by the almighty Lucians, you should know what the symbols represent.

Natalie Kabra: We don't get those training until we're 13! Ian probably knows.

Amy Cahill: Ah… you're so useless. ]

Amy Cahill: Natalie, why don't you go up that tree to see where the campsite is? I could, but I have a fear of heights.

Natalie Kabra: Please say you're kidding. I don't want to ruin my clothes!

Amy Cahill: Then let's find Jonah and Ian and follow them. At least they might know something.

Natalie Kabra: So much better than the tree idea.

Ian and Jonah:

Ian Kabra: Okay, I learned how to explore forests and jungles before the clue hunt started, so I should get this done with.

Jonah Wizard: (Whispering) Ian, we have a tail. Amy and Natalie. My watch just picked them up.

Ian Kabra: (Whispering back) Those fools, Natalie probably told her that I knew how to read maps. Okay, this is what we're going to do.

Sinead and Ned:

Sinead Starling: Ned, could you be any slower?

Ned Starling: I'm tired like I said!

Sinead Starling: If you pull that excuse one more time, I will seriously ditch you.

Sinead Starling: Here's how you can get involved. Ned, you know anything about reading maps and using compasses. You should know right?

Ned Starling: No, I was never taught that.

Sinead Starling: How are we ever going to pass this test? Oh wait, help from a friend! Producer, Cameramen, I'm ready to use one of my resources.

Cameraman: Okay, you can call anybody that you like. Who should I place the call to?

Sinead Starling: Alistair Oh, please.

Cameraman: Alistair Oh it is. (He takes out an iPhone and dials the number Sinead gives him).

Sinead Starling: Uncle Alistair, we need your help.

Alistair Oh: Not even a hello? Oh well. What do you need my help on, my girl?

Sinead Starling: Uncle Alistair, do you know how to read a map?

Alistair Oh: Yes I can, I learned it from my uncle Bae Oh, when he sent me to the Amazon to find a Tomas clue. So what do you need?

Sinead Starling: Ned and I are supposed to get through this forest, but we both don't know how to read a map. Can you teach what each symbol means?

Alistair Oh: Gladly. As head of the branch now, I urge you to win. You are against the other branches, and if you win, this will be like a bragging right for the whole branch. So, let's get started, shall we?

Dan and Hamilton:

Dan Cahill: We reached the campsite!

Host: Congratulation, you are no.1 and no.2. You will get the most luxurious trailer for tonight's sleep!

Host: For now, go to the rest area so you can watch the other team's progress.

Host: There's also a game area there, so feel free to check it out!

Natalie and Amy:

Natalie Kabra: I think this is working! Ian and Jonah haven't even noticed!

Amy Cahill: They're going into that cave, huh. Wonder why?

Natalie Kabra: Maybe they're resting, or they're making a plan, come on!

Ian and Jonah:

Ian Kabra: We have them completely fooled.

Jonah Wizard: We are making a better team than I thought, yo!

Ian Kabra: You have the match and the dynamite, right?

Jonah Wizard: I figured, why not, and brought it for the show.

Ian Kabra: Okay, I scouted that cave in the rest week, and there's a tiny crack you can get out of. Of course, Amy and Natalie don't have to know that.

Jonah Wizard: I feel so guilty, but hey, you have to everything to win!

Ian Kabra: Let's go in.

Once they went into the cave. Jonah and Ian quietly slipped out through the crack. Then they lit dynamite by the cave entrance.

Natalie and Amy:

Amy Cahill: Whoa, what's that sound? Rumbling?

Natalie Kabra: (Panic) Yes, yes, my dear old brother tricked us and caved us in!

Amy Cahill: Is there any way out?

Natalie Kabra: No there isn't. It's all your fault. You suggested that we follow Ian and Jonah.

Amy Cahill: I know, I know.

Dan and Hamilton:

Dan Cahill: So sad, my sister got tricked by Ian Kabra again. I hope she doesn't go all emo on me again.

Sinead and Ned:

Sinead Starling: Thanks, Uncle Alistair!

Sinead Starling: Ned let's go. Ned, Ned?

Sinead Starling: Ned's asleep again. I'm going to get last place, if this keeps happening.

Sinead Starling: Sorry, Ned, good bye. Oh, wait….

Ian and Jonah:

Ian Kabra: Yes, we got them!

Jonah Wizard: Onto the finish line!

Jonah Wizard: Hey Kabra, we make a pretty good team, huh. I'm sorry I have to do this….

Apparently, Ian and Jonah had the same intentions. They both had a dart gun bullet on their shoulders, and they both passed out on the spot.

Amy and Natalie:

Amy Cahill: How are we going to get out?

Natalie Kabra: I don't know, you got us into the mess you get us out!

Amy Cahill: We are a team, not enemies. You gotta help too. Search for an exit.

Natalie Kabra: Fine!

Few minutes later…

Amy Cahill: Okay, I've found a small crack here. We will go one by one.

One minute later:

Natalie Kabra: We're out. Okay, following Ian failed.

Amy Cahill: Hey, why are Ian and Jonah knocked out?

Natalie Kabra: They probably used their dart gun on each other.

Amy Cahill: How are we going to find the campsite?

Natalie Kabra: Since I desperately want to rest, I propose that somebody go on the top of the tree to find the campsite. Of course, that somebody is you, Amy.

Amy Cahill: I proposed the idea, and you go up there. I'm afraid of heights.

Natalie Kabra: No, no, no-

Amy Cahill (Really OC): Listen Kabra, you want me to throw up on you?

Natalie Kabra: (Shudder) You know what, I would rather take ripping and dirtying my clothes rather than them getting soiled on….

Natalie Kabra: Ohhhh….. This is really, really frightening….

Natalie Kabra: Okay, Amy, I can see the campsite. It's straight up north!

Amy Cahill: Okay, come on down! Let's hurry, before Ian and Jonah wakes up! They're already stirring! Grab my hands!

In 15 minutes, Amy and Natalie were at the campsite.

Dan Cahill: Hey sis… and you. Did you see Ian and Jonah double crossing each other? Hilarious!

Ian and Jonah:

Jonah Wizard: Ugh… where am I?

Jonah Wizard: Cobra's still out cold. I guess we must have both shot each other….

Jonah Wizard: Okay, let me see the map. And what did Ian say earlier?

Jonah Wizard: I remember. And now, what should I do with him… hmm?

20 minutes later, Jonah was at the campsite.

Hamilton Holt: Jonah, what did you do with Ian?

Jonah Wizard: Okay, I put Kabra on a raft made out of branches, and put him on the river, the big one (well, it's a forest...).

Amy Cahill: Sinead should be here soon…. All right, there she is! Sinead, what did you do with Ned?

Sinead Starling: Um… nothing?

Host: Well, the cameramen says that those two are out cold or decapitated, so I sent out acrew to find them.

Host: Anyways, you guys did well. We will hold the elimination later on.

A few hours later after dinner and when Ian and Ned were retrieved and are fine…

Ned Starling: Why did the crew team say that bats were dining on me?

Ian Kabra: Who dare put me in the river?

Host: Okay, everybody sit down on the chairs.

Host: Today, we will have somebody eliminated. I know that all you guys built a good relationship-

(Everybody glaring at others)

Host: Anyways, whoever is out will have one night to pack their things and leave.

Host: Okay, the combined 8th place for the warm-up week and the elimination week is..

(Everybody looks worried)

Host: Ned Starling.

Ned Starling: WHAT? YOU ELIMINATE ME NOW! I COULD HAVE BEEN IN ISRAEL, GERMANY, CHINA, BUT I JOINED THIS PROGRAM. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HONORED! BUT INSTEAD, YOU KICK ME? AND…

Ian Kabra: (Holding a dart gun) It was necessary based on the situation.

Host: Anyways, see you next week on _The Reality Show._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not a good one, but please review, and give me some good ideas! <strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I've just finished my trip in Russia and is in Seoul right now. What a great place. **

**Anyways, honestly, I winged it because I can't update too much over the next few days. Hope you will forgive me. A**

**And thanks a lot for all the reviews. I honestly thought it would be 1-2 reviews per chapter, but it way beyond exceeded my expectations. I'm planning four more stories:**

**39 Clues: Facebook (what it says)**

**The City Hunter (Lame ripoff of that show)**

**Victory's Taste (Alistair Oh)**

**Whispers of Europe (Grace Cahill, betaed by Sky(Screammattheskyx3)) **

**Check it out when it comes!**

**Next chapter will be one of the better ones: **

**Some contents are**

**1. Fangirls apparance**

**2. Confessions**

**3. Styrofoam explosions and disappearance**

** 4. Supposed Alliances being formed **

**5. etc. **

**Warm-Up Week 2**

Host: All right, All right, welcome back to _The Reality Show._

Host: I honestly hate the name, but I have to keep this job, or else I won't be able to pay Mariah Carey for that show. Ah, I miss my palace and the gardens and the butlers….

Host: Anyways, this week as you know, is Warm-Up Week. Does it mean anything's going to be less exciting? No. This week will involve tests, a haunted house, explosions, and… DEATH.

Host with a bullhorn: Everybody come out! Time for your new challenge!

(Everybody comes bleary eyed):

Host: Hello everybody! Are you ready for a new challenge?

Competitors: …..

Host: Okay, each of you will be given an envelope. You will read it and do what the envelope says. The directions are rather straightforward. But when you get there, things won't be so simple.

Host: Okay, one for you, one for you, one for you…..

Letter: You are cordially invited to a party held by me in Baltimore, Maryland. The party will be held in the big mansion in the Northeast side of the city. You can't miss it. Transportation will be handled by you.

Host: One mention, if you have money, you can do anything you want to get there. If you don't have money, you have a choice of a car, subway, or a bus.

Sinead Starling: Yes. I'm the only one that has money! 300 bucks! Airplane ticket here I come.

Natalie Kabra: No fair.

Host: Life isn't fair. So okay, ready go.

Ian Kabra: We are in Virginia right now, so I think car would be the fastest?

Natalie Kabra: Agreed.

Dan Cahill: Okay, I say subway. Amy?

Amy Cahill: Yeah, subway doesn't have to encounter traffic.

Sinead Starling: I'm going to an airplane. Ta-ta!

Ian Kabra: Hey!

Hamilton Holt: I'm taking a car, of course.

Jonah Wizard: Me too.

Host: That's all set. How will they do? What will happen?

**20 minutes later in the airport….**

Sinead Starling: Move, move!

Sinead Starling: I need airplane tickets, and I need them now!

Sinead Starling: Sorry, sorry. Okay, 1 airplane ticket, economy, to Baltimore. Now!

30 minutes, later Sinead Starling was aboard US Airlines.

**The Kabra team….**

Ian Kabra: We should have taken a subway!

Natalie Kabra: What's with this traffic? Let's go, let's go!

Ian Kabra: It's been nearly an hour, and we are still in Virginia. Normally, we should already be in Maryland!

**Wizards….**

Jonah Wizard: Stupid Kabra.

Jonah Wizard: They went through the highway. Of course it's stuck! People are going to work. By taking the local road, no traffic, and Maryland here I come!

**Holt…..**

Hamilton Holt: Let's go, let's go!

Hamilton Holt: Driver, come on! The Kabras are 5 spaces in front!

Driver: I'm trying, trying!

**Cahill…**

Dan Cahill: Oh yeah!

Amy Cahill: No traffic!

Dan Cahill: We should be there in about 4 hours!

Amy Cahill: Except for Sinead, I'd say we are in front of everybody!

This is really boring, so I will just skip to the ending of the race….

1. Sinead Starling.

2. Cahill Team

3. Kabra Team

4. Wizard Team

5. Holt Team

Sinead Starling got first, no surprise. Cahill Team got second, no surprise. Kabra team got third when they went about 90 miles per hour. Wizard Team was derailed when the local road hit a dead end. Holt Team went a different way but failed.

Prize for being first? Extra life in the Party House.

(Competitor all stumbles in the party room)

In the party room, there is a big screen, and table of food. It's silent, and there are no windows, and the atmosphere is somehow eerie. In the corner, there are dolls for each person. There seems to be another room right by it, but it sounds and looks abandoned.

(Door snaps shut, and the light flicks on)

(A face with a menacing voice appears on the screen)

Menacing Voice: Welcome to the party. There's free food for all. Enjoy.

Dan Cahill: We can't get out?

Menacing Voice: The only way you can get out now is to fail in the mission, and you don't want to do that. Your mission is complicated. So listen carefully.

Menacing Voice: Okay, your mission is this. This is an all out war, no sides, and no teams.

Menacing Voice: You will have to write something about a competitor that he/she often does, and stick the note on their backs. If he or she does that action, they are out! After every ousting, a new note will replace the old note to the people remaining.

Menacing Voice: Okay, first, you will have to write a note for Amy Cahill. So everybody except Amy can contribute.

(Competitors except Amy huddles)

Dan Cahill: Not to call me dweeb should be the note.

Ian Kabra: How about the stutter that she does after I call her love?

Sinead Starling: Yeah, Ian's idea is good.

Competitors: Agreed.

They wrote out "Stuttering" and posted it on Amy's back.

Menacing Voice: Dan Cahill.

Amy Cahill: To be the first to touch the food.

So they wrote "Eating the food first" and posted it on Dan's back.

Menacing Voice: Ian Kabra.

Dan Cahill: This is so simple.

Hamilton Holt: Hmm….. Not bragging about anything.

Natalie Kabra: To not call Amy love. That is so old.

So they wrote "Calling Amy Love" and put it on Ian's back.

Menacing Voice: Natalie Kabra.

Jonah Wizard: Countless. How about Natalie not calling Dan Daniel?

Dan Cahill: No, how about Natalie complaining about the quality of life here?

Sinead Starling: Both work. So how about, complaining?

So they wrote "Complaining" and put it on Natalie's back.

Menacing Voice: Jonah Wizard.

Competitors: This is easy. Speaking gangster talk.

So they wrote "Gangster talk" and posted it on Jonah's back.

Menacing Voice: Sinead Starling.

Jonah Wizard: This is so easy, yo. How about clasping her hands together when she thinks? She seems to do that a lot.

So they put, "Clasping hands" and put in on Sinead's back.

Menacing Voice: Hamilton Holt.

Dan Cahill: To talk about how awesome his family is, or how great is athletic skills are.

Sinead Starling: No,no,no. We already have bragging.

Ian Kabra: How about being a dolt?

Natalie Kabra: I agree.

So they wrote, "Being stupid," and put it on Hamilton's back.

Menacing Voice: Everybody is sorted out, hmm…..? The punishment for failing the mission? DEATH.

Menacing Voice: Ready, set, go.

Everybody took a sit around the table, but did nothing.

Ian breaks the silence.

Ian Kabra: Okay, everybody, this is a party. Why don't we get food?

Dan Cahill: Great idea. You can get the food.

Hamilton Holt: Natalie, so, how is the camp life?

Natalie Kabra: Not bad.

Ian Kabra: Amy, love, why don't we get some food?

Amy Cahill: I-I'm getting food, but, d-don't call me love!

Ian Kabra: Sorry.

Menacing Voice: 30 seconds in, but a double elimination!

Ian Kabra: Wha….

Menacing Voice: Amy and Ian are out!

Suddenly, the light goes off. A scream and a dragging sound are heard, and then the light switches on. The door is locked as always, but Ian and Amy's dolls are now covered in blood. And Ian and Amy are gone.

Dan Cahill: This place gives me the creep.

Jonah Wizard: No joke.

Natalie Kabra: This is insane! Where's Ian?

Menacing Voice: Okay, replace the notes.

New notes:

Dan Cahill: "Demonstrating Ninja skills."

Natalie Kabra: "Talking about fashion"

Sinead Starling: "Bragging"

Hamilton Holt: "Flirting"

Jonah Wizard: "Singing"

Menacing Voice: Okay. Go.

Dan Cahill: I'm hungry. I'm getting some food.

Hamilton Holt: Yeah me too. Let's go.

A few minutes later…

Jonah Wizard: This is really good. This reminds me of a song….

Hamilton Holt: Sing it!

Jonah Wizard: Okay….. Oh wait. I know what you are trying to.

Dan Cahill: ….

Hamilton Holt: So Dan, about the new ninja thing you are doing, is it any good?

Dan Cahill: Yeah, let me show you!

(Dan does some ninja moves in excitement)

Jonah Wizard: Na, Na, Na.

Hamilton: Hello, Goodbye, Dan!

Dan Cahill: What?

Natalie Kabra: You're out!

(Light flicks off, a scream and a dragging noise is heard. Then the light flicks on, and the Dan doll is now covered in blood. And of course, Dan is gone.)

Jonah Wizard: Now this seriously gives me the creep….

Notes:

Sinead Starling: "Using a resource"

Natalie Kabra: "Begging"

Hamilton Holt: "Displaying athleticism"

Jonah Wizard: "Talking about upcoming album"

Menacing Voice: Resume.

Sinead Starling: So Natalie, do you want any of my resources? Like maybe the clothes?

Natalie Kabra: Yes, yes…. Wait a minute!

Jonah Wizard: Yo, does anyone want to listen to an upcoming album material? It could lighten up the mood here!

Jonah Wizard: It's a new song called Under Pressure. I'm looking for it to be the next big thing. Here!

(The rap music plays, and everybody laughs)

Jonah Wizard: What?

Natalie Kabra: Your song was terrible, and you're out!

Jonah Wizard: Wha…. What?

(The light flickers off, and no sound is made. Then it flicks back on, and Jonah's gone. His doll, of course is stained with blood)

Hamilton Holt: Ah…..

Natalie Kabra: I want to win, but this is really creepy! Where is Ian, I wonder?

Sinead Starling: Yeah, where are they, I suppose?

Notes (I am so running out of material, so I'm going to be really unfair and random):

Natalie Kabra: "Doing the model walk"

Hamilton Holt: "Quoting his dad"

Sinead Starling: "Displaying something scientific"

Sinead Starling: So, Natalie, I've heard you wanted to model for Gucci?

Natalie Kabra: Yes, I've so wanted to do it.

Sinead Starling: Then can you show me that famous model walk thing?

Natalie Kabra: Sure, why not?

(She does the walk without thinking, and the rest laugh)

Hamilton Holt: That has got to be the worst walk ever, and bye, Natalie!

Natalie Kabra: You're worse than Simon Cowell!

(Light flashes off, and they hear a laugh, and a scream, and the light flashes on. As predicted, Natalie is gone, and her doll is covered with blood)

**Child music plays (like you know with the twinkling sounds), followed by a baby laughing, and then screaming.**

Menacing Voice: Sinead, Hamilton, welcome to the Final Two. I see you are cowering under the table-

Sinead Starling: W-We're not.

Menacing Voice: Let me continue. Since this is the final two, I want to see something. Okay, I'm going to make a change of rules. I want to see somebody get out quick, so there's going to be two notes stuck to each person's back.

Menacing Voice: Does any of you want to see where your competitors are right now?

Menacing Voice: Of course you do. You will find out first hand if you fail.

Hamilton Holt: Of course, I will win.

Sinead Starling: No, I will!

Hamilton Holt: I will win!

Sinead Starling: No,-

Menacing Voice: Enough! Just post the notes!

Sinead Starling: Talking about science and being perfect

Hamilton Holt: Quoting his dad and eating

Menacing Voice: Go!

Hamilton Holt: So, Sinead, science is fun for you, yes?

Sinead Starling: Oh yeah….. I won a science fair earlier. You want to hear it?

(Sinead explains, and Hamilton laughs)

Hamilton Holt: You're out!

Sinead Starling: No I'm not.

Hamilton Holt: What?

Sinead Starling: I might have been tricked, but do you know the prize for coming first?

Hamilton Holt: …. An extra life, I suppose.

Sinead leans on right on his face…

Sinead Starling: Yes. YOU. ARE. DEAD.

Hamilton: (Shudders)

Hamilton: Not a joke, but I have a huge writing test coming up. Can you help me? Here's the paper.

Sinead Starling: Oh the horror. This is BAD. This is supposed to go there, yada yada…

Hamilton Holt: Heh-Heh-Heh.

Sinead Starling: What? I'm trying to help you!

Menacing Voice: Sinead Starling…. OUT!

Sinead Starling: What?

(Light goes dark, and Sinead disappears. Blood on her dolls)

Hamilton Holt: Yes, I won! Hello?

(No answer, it is silent and eerie)

Hamilton Holt: I want to get out! Is the thing that I wasn't supposed to quoting my dad?

Hamilton Holt: "Ham, winning is what matters in the end. The losers don't get a shiny trophy."

(Final Victim is taken, and the screen goes DARK)

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Week's Result:**

**No. 7- Ian Kabra**

**No.6- Amy Cahill**

**No. 5- Dan Cahill**

**No.4- Jonah Wizard**

**No.3-Natalie Kabra**

**No.2- Sinead Starling**

**No.1- Hamilton Holt**

**On a side note, got back from vacation. But school starts in two days. I will be updating, but not as fast. **

**This chapter is just a filler, next week is going to be a bomb! The characters are so going to freak when they hear bees, dogs, drools, and car crashes and can't do anything! And when they encounter Styrofoam explosions and trickery! (Spoiler)**

**And thanks to all that's actually reviewing. I don't really review others stories too much because I mainly read from my ipod app Monsterbooks. But I read a lot of them!**

**Rest Week 2**

Host: Welcome back to _The Reality Show._

Host: This week is rest week, and the contestants will get a chance to freshen up.

Natalie Kabra: Last week was terrible!

Amy Cahill: Yes it was.

Host: If you thought, last week was bad, just wait until next week. It will contain noises, confessions, trickery, laughter, crashes, and more!

Jonah Wizard: You know what? I'm determined to get no.1 spot next week.

Ian Kabra: I'm focused on getting a very good result next week, and I will treat it as my last stage on this show.

Amy Cahill: Since I finished 6th last week, I'm going in with the same mentality as Ian.

Hamilton Holt: Since I finished first last week, I could relax a bit.

Host: That's not a good idea. We had a contestant last season that finished 1st in the warm-up week and then 7th in the elimination round, and a contestant that got 6th and 5th. But the first contestant still got eliminated, so you should watch your backs.

Sinead Starling: I'm not taking this week any less seriously; I'm looking forward to building on my no. 2 ranking next week.

Host: But this week, prepare and rest up for the challenge. Make alliances with people you trust! Do something!

Dan Cahill: Of course, of course…. We don't even know what we are preparing for.

After breakfast…

Hamilton Holt: I'm taking a jog around the lake, anybody else?

Competitors: …..

Hamilton Holt: Suit yourselves.

Ian Kabra: Amy, I seriously need to talk to, it's really urgent.

Amy Cahill: What?

Ian Kabra: Just hear me out; let's go into the forest to talk, shall we?

Natalie Kabra: I need to go into the cabin to get some air conditioning.

Sinead Starling: I'm going to read a bit.

A few minutes later in the forest….

Ian Kabra: Okay. I think me and you should have an alliance. I think-

Amy Cahill: An alliance? Oh please….

Ian Kabra: The clue hunt is over. There is no reason to betray you. You and I finished 6th and 7th last week, so I think it's important we work together.

Amy Cahill: So-

(Really Loud Screaming is heard and they rush over to the scene)

There, Jonah and Natalie are unconscious and there are graffiti and notes stuck over them)

Ian Kabra: Hm…. This note stuck on Jonah's back is from fangirls…. Who are they?

Amy Cahill: They are what?

Ian Kabra: Apparently this note says, "Ian and Amy should get together and marry."

Amy Cahill: Let me see that. Wow, who would write this?

Voice: We did!

An American girl, a British girl, and an Arabic girl steps out (what you expect they are fanGIRLS, not fanBOYS).

Ian Kabra: So why would you do this to my sister?

American Girl: That could wait.

Arabic Girl: But the point is we are FANGIRLS. I hope you know what that term is.

Ian Kabra: Actually I don't.

British Girl: This is hopeless.

American Girl: Okay. We fangirls are obsessed with non realistic relationships that could never come true.

British Girl: Right now, we want YOU and Amy to be in a relationship.

Ian Kabra: …..

Amy Cahill: WHAT?

Ian Kabra: An alliance, yes, but a relationship?

Amy Cahill: Taking it too far?

Arabic Girl: Oh come on, you are book characters for heaven's sake, be flexible!

British Girl: You just broke fourth wall!

Arabic Girl: I like breaking the fourth wall!

Amy Cahill: This is getting to my head.

American Girl: You know what, solve this on your own, but just be together for at least one week? PLEASE?

And with that they left.

Ian Kabra: That was, rather quite a sight.

Ian Kabra: So Amy, how about that alliance?

Amy Cahill: No, not for now, I will certainly think about it.

Ian Kabra: Anyways, poor Natalie. I wonder how much of frenzy she will be in once she wakes up.

Amy Cahill: Leave them to be, leave them to be.

A few minutes later…

Natalie Kabra: AGH!

Natalie Kabra: My clothes! My face!

Sinead Starling: What happened to you?

Natalie Kabra: I don't know…. Can I please have that clothes thing?

Sinead Starling: No.

Natalie Kabra: AGH!

Jonah Wizard: On the other hand, I actually like this!

Jonah Wizard: Actually, no.

Ian Kabra: Hem Hem.

Natalie Kabra: What?

Ian Kabra: Natalie, you still have 30 pairs of clothes you brought. Can't you just wear one a second time?

Natalie Kabra: What? No. I refuse to wear an old piece of clothing!

Hamilton Holt: Just got back from running…. Whoa, what happened?

Natalie Kabra: Don't ask.

Host: Everybody gather up!

Host: Okay, we are going to vote on something VERY important.

Dan Cahill: What do you want now?

Host: The producers are having a hard time deciding whether this competition should be a revolving door or just drop one by one.

Natalie Kabra: that's easy. It should be dropping one by one. Because sooner this show ends, the better.

All the competitors agree that it should drop one by one.

Host: Then it's decided then.

Host: See you next week on _The Reality Show._

Host: Wait, wait, on a side note, fangirls are now banned from influencing the competition in anyways whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! I haven't updated in a while, but school started, so I have an excuse. So, I need IDEAS! I do have 3 of them, but I need one more. **

**What are some good things that 7 people would compete for? Or what are some challenges that they would compete against! And I need 1 REALLY strict, harsh, mean judge for my 3 panel judge. **

**The first two are:**

**1. Simon Cowell**

**2. Piers Morgan**

**3. ?**

**And I need the challenge or the object..**

**I'm plugging something in now. Commercial time.**

**1. I'm doing a humor one-shot featuring Ian as the main character. It's called _Ian's Birthday_, and Aardvarks Live in Russia is going to beta it. Be sure to check the story out, and check Aardvarks Live in Russia's profile and stories!**

** 2. Also, check out Screamattheskyx3's profile! Beta for another story I'm planning to do.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Bookgirl and tape monkey for the ideas. The Ramsay guy will come next chapter.**

**Anyways, the next two chapters will be the best two of the whole thing.**

**And of course, check out the new humor one shot that will come out in a week. **

**And I hate school.**

**Elimination Week 2 Part 1**

Host: Welcome back to The Reality Show.

Host: But honestly, isn't there any other name we can use?

(Silence)

Host: Oh well. This week will be our travel the world segment! This week is designated for friendly competition! And of course, to help our sinking rating.

Producer: Yeah, if we go down again, this will have to be shut down. I mean, it went from 8.7 rating to 2-

Host: Yeah, yeah.

Host: Okay, we are going to the newly reconstructed and improved Labyrinth in Crete, Greece, and then heading to Britain. We will stay in the respective countries for 4 days each.

Natalie Kabra: Can we shop?

Host: Umm…. You will get 100 dollars to spend each day?

Natalie Kabra: Only a 100?

Dan Cahill: Enough for me!

Hamilton Holt: Me too.

Ian Kabra: What are we doing, exactly?

Host: You will be finding out soon, so why not?

Host: In Greece, you will be trapped in the maze, with a monster, a pitbull actually, chasing you. Whoever lasts the longest or escapes will win. So if you get bit first, you are 7th place. And in Britain, you will be putting on a show, cooking, dancing, singing, whatever, with the partner of your choice, or work alone, in front of three judges, whose names I will not name.

Ian Kabra: Umm…. Umm…. Whose pitbull is it?

Host: It was donated by a viewer, whose name is…. Umm…. Alastor? Alistair? Yes. Alistair Oh. He donated his friendly pitbull!

Ian Kabra: NOOO! Just let me get 7th, I don't want to do this!

Host: Too bad.

Dan Cahill: Heh-heh-heh.

Natalie Kabra: Poor Ian.

Amy Cahill: Karma comes back to bite you.

Sinead Starling: What are you talking about?

Hamilton Holt: Yeah?

Dan Cahill: So…

Ian Kabra: Do not tell them. I swear-

Dan Cahill: When we were in Korea, Ian's butt got bitten off by Buffy, Alistair's pitbull. And that same pitbull is going to chase him again.

Ian Kabra: Dan, you are so dead.

Jonah Wizard: Do you have that on camera?

Dan Cahill: Oh yeah. I will show you when we get out of this thing.

After several hours of Ian screaming and airplane rides….

Host: Okay, so we are here in Greece!

Natalie Kabra: My back hurts so much after economy…

Ian Kabra: This is all a dream…. Buffy is not gonna chase me…

Somewhere in Seoul…..

Alistair Oh: Har-Har-HAr.

Back to Greece….

Dan Cahill: It's true enough, buddy.

Host: Okay, so we are here in Crete. You guys see that Labyrinth? It's tall, so no one can climb out. And it's long and big, so it's not going to be easy to get out. The only way you can get out is, you actually find the exit, or you get bit and we have to helicopter you into a hospital!

Host: Okay, crew, set the dog loose!

Amy Cahill: Buffy, as I remember him. Get Ian!

Ian Kabra: …..

Natalie Kabra: I'm soooo looking forward to this.

Host: We are starting now!

Once everybody is inside the maze…..

Amy Cahill: Okay, Dan, let's go.

Natalie Kabra: Ian, let's go. Ian? IAN?

Ian Kabra: Huh?

Natalie Kabra: Why am I doing everything?

Hamilton Holt: Okay, I'm going myself. Expect me to be first.

Sinead Starling: Jonah and I will form an alliance for this one.

Jonah Wizard: Expect us to get first, word!

(Howl in the background)

Ian Kabra: I'm scared now.

A few minutes later…

Ian Kabra: Natalie, I think it's that way.

Natalie Kabra: No it's that way.

Ian Kabra: Umm…. What's that sound from the right?

Natalie Kabra: Umm….. RUN!

Ian Kabra: SHREIK!

**Amy and Dan Cahill….**

Dan Cahill: Wait, is that Natalie?

Dan Cahill: Oh wait, that's Ian.

Amy Cahill: Poor Ian….

**Jonah and Sinead….**

Jonah Wizard: This is tough!

Sinead Starling: Yeah, no kidding.

Sinead Starling: It amuses me to see Hamilton and Ian try to climb the fence.

Jonah Wizard: But what did happen to Ian?

**Hamilton Holt…**

Hamilton Holt: I can't climb the fence.

Hamilton Holt: So onto the doggy!

**The Dog…**

Dog: Stupid humans.

Dog: Ah I see a kid hurtling toward me…. Time for him to die!

**Hamilton Holt…**

Hamilton Holt: CHARGE!

Hamilton Holt: Ouch.

(A bee stings him, and Hamilton lost his focus. The dog bit.)

Host: Hamilton Holt, OUT!

Hamilton: Ah….

**Sinead and Jonah….**

Sinead Starling: Okay, Hamilton's out, which should buy us some time.

(Ominous music plays as Sinead takes a step)

Sinead Starling: (Whirls around)

The dog leaps on Sinead and bites her, and Sinead is out cold. The dog stares at Jonah, and Jonah freaks and runs.

Host: Sinead Starling, out. And get an ambulance.

**Dan and Amy Cahill….**

Dan Cahill: 2 people out in 2 minutes. I'm freaked by Buffy.

Amy Cahill: Let's turn right.

Dan Cahill: No, I memorized the map. It's left, I'm sure.

Little did they know, they were walking straight into Buffy.

Few minutes later….

(Ominous music)

Dan Cahill: What's that sound? Wait… HELP!

(Dan runs away, and Amy is left alone)

Amy Cahill: Okay, Buffy, calm down.

Amy Cahill: Look, an eagle!

But unfortunately, dogs do not understand English, so she got bit.

Host: Amy Cahill, out!

The dog chases Dan, and it rounds him into a corner. But Dan uses his ninja powers (ninja Japanese music plays)… to no avail. He gets bit.

Host: Dan Cahill, out.

**Ian and Natalie….**

Ian Kabra: Where's the dog?

Natalie Kabra: How should I know?

Ian Kabra: I think it's best if we split. You know… to draw less attention.

Natalie Kabra: D-Deal.

**Jonah Wizard…..**

Jonah Wizard: So, so, so… where could this be? Turn left, right, good thing I have the tourist map here. Heh-heh-heh…..

Jonah Wizard: I'm out.

Host: This is incredible. Jonah Wizard has escaped! He is our no. 1.

**Natalie Kabra….**

Natalie Kabra: Okay, where is the exit now.

Natalie Kabra: Wait, there's Ian, let's follow him.

**Ian Kabra...**

Ian Kabra: Okay… uh…. (takes a sit in despair)

(The dog is right there)

Ian Kabra: Please spare me.

(The dog leaps, and bites)

Ian Kabra: Ow. (Faints)

Host: Ian Kabra is out, and he will be the no. 3 for today. Natalie Kabra will be no.2.

Natalie Kabra: Yes! YES! Owww…

(The dog has bit her, and she faints)

Host: With everyone but Jonah Wizard injured, this marks the end of this week's episode. Rune for more next week.

Trailer: Watch as contestants form into teams, and try to impress Judges Piers Morgan, Simon Cowell, and Gordon Ramsay. There will be winners, losers, tears, teams, and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
